


Twins

by late_night_writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night_writer/pseuds/late_night_writer
Summary: The separation and reunification of the Skywalker twins.





	Twins

**19 BBY - Medical Facility, Polis Massa**

The thing about twins is that they bond closer than normal siblings—even fraternal twins, even before they're born. It is something deep and psychological, and something that most people don't understand.

The twins were born late one night on an asteroid, the boy coming first and the girl following shortly after. They are named in their mother's last breath, and taken elsewhere shortly after. They are blissfully unaware of the events leading up to their birth, and of what will happen to them now that their mother is dead and their father is gone. The adults discuss what is to be done with them.

The boy and the girl—now called Luke and Leia, as was their mother's dying wish—are together for only an hour or so before the girl is taken by someone and the boy is taken by another. The boy sleeps, but the girl is awake and feels the loss of her brother, and goes rather fitfully with the man to his ship. She is to be his daughter, and raised as the last princess of Alderaan. She will grow up in the beautiful mountains with a loving mother and father who always dreamed of a daughter. From this moment on, her surname is Organa, masking her even further from her father and her roots.

The boy is taken to his step-family on Tatooine. They have only just been alerted that he's been born and that his mother has died, and that the boy needed to be protected from his father. He will not be their son, but their nephew, and he will keep his father's family name. He will be raised in the very desert wasteland that his father despised, and swore to never return to. He'll be safe here.

* * *

**10 BBY - Lars Farm, Tatooine**

Something doesn't sit right with him.

It's bothered him for as long as he can remember, but he could never understand it. His friends had only just left, but he has a deep, unsettling loneliness in his chest. It's almost crippling; strong, unwavering, making it nearly impossible for him to function. He can't explain where it comes from, not to his aunt and uncle, not to his friends, not even to himself. He sits outside of the garage, alone, his chin resting on his knees. It's not as hot as usual today, though it's still muggy and dry. He is nine.

His aunt and uncle become aware of this early on in his life, especially after one particular incident. They had been off purchasing food for the week, and one of Luke's friends happened to be there. There weren't many people around, so seeing a friend of his while he was in one of his moods seemed like a blessing. His aunt and uncle waved the boy over, asking if he would like to play with Luke, but upon looking back at their nephew, they saw his facial expression told all.

"I don't want to hang out with anyone right now," was what he'd told them.

This was when they started to worry. They, of all people, should've been able to understand him. But, no matter how hard they tried, this aspect of their nephew was a mystery to them. Perhaps Anakin was this way as a child; they had no way of knowing for sure, because Owen had not met Anakin until he was twenty. Though it worried them, it became something they learned to live with. It quickly became apparent that this was something that couldn't be helped. Of course, they weren't aware of the twin. Few people were, and they kept it to themselves.

Another day, a few of his friends showed up at the farms. "Hey, Wormie!" they called. "We're gonna head up to Tosche Station. You wanna come with us?"

"Yeah," he answered, following his friends as they left the farm.

He would cope. For now.

* * *

**10 BBY - House of Organa, Alderaan**

The girl grows up differently from her brother. She is to be a princess, and is raised not only by her adopted parents, but by several aunts who coach her in the ways of royalty. She knows that she is adopted, and often thinks of an impression she has of her mother; beautiful, kind, sad. She doesn't know how she remembers this, because according to her parents, her real mother died just after she was born. Perhaps, she contemplates, she just made it up to fill the void in her life.

She, like her brother, is not aware that her twin exists. The loneliness is not as present in her life as it is his, because she is always surrounded by other people, including Winter, the orphaned daughter of one of her father's friends. Winter is like a sister; they've known one another since they were very young, and have been best friends since meeting. Though, even with Winter there, Leia sometimes can't help feeling like she's an outsider, and that part of her is missing. She tells Winter about this, and Winter comforts her as best she can.

Other than that, the girl's life is what is to be expected of a princess. She was pampered, and instructed to sit up straight, and to look pretty. She doesn't necessarily like it, but it's the way of a princess.

She dreams of things she's never seen. Oceans of sand, a long flat landspeeder, a dome shaped house. Crippling loneliness. The dreams are so vivid and real that it takes her a minute to separate them from reality when she wakes up.

She tries to explain the dreams to her mother and father, but they don't understand. She's never been to the desert, she's never seen these things; how could she possibly have such vivid dreams of them? Bail considers the twin; the boy sent to grow up on Tatooine. Could it be possible that she was dreaming his dreams? They'd been separated for nine years, how could it be possible that they were still connected?

The dreams become a part of her life, a normalcy that the people around her become used to. Still, she can't help but feel strange about the dreams. Almost like they were a link to a forgotten life...

* * *

**0 BBY - cell 2187, Death Star**

She woke up in her cell to find someone coming in. A Stormtrooper; a short Stormtrooper. He seemed to stop and look at her for a moment, cocking his head, as if he recognized her from somewhere. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked, his head coming forward in question. "Oh, the uniform," he grabbed the bottom of the helmet and yanking it off.

Upon seeing his face for the first time, the first thing that came to mind was: Oh. It's you, though she was sure she had never seen his face before. He was around her age; far too young to be a Stormtrooper. There was something familiar about him—she wasn't sure exactly what it was.

The boy took a step towards her. "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."


End file.
